Stab, shoot, Blackmail, murder
by Snakeshark19
Summary: Chris has invited every camper to his mansion for dinner, from all 4 seasons. Chris reveals a something that makes a contestant kill him. Then the contestant goes and starts to kill everyone else off, just to keep a secret. Will the killer be stopped before everyone is dead. Read to find out. And no one will ever guess who the killer will be.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Season five has ended and alot of things changed the course of life for most of the contestanst. They go for a dinner, they eat, have a nice time, reveal secrets and then they die from fork in the forehead, a chainsaw ripping through their torsos. and** **a chandelure falling and crushing them to death. Who will survive the killers on slot of killings. And just who will it be.**

Chapter 1

Shoot, Stab, Black Mail and Murder.

(HEADS UP, LOTS OF THINGS CHANGE)

Monday October 29, 2012. 4:50pm

Anne Maria, Bridgette, Zoey, Courtney, Alejandro, Justin, Dakota, Leshawna, Jo, Izzy, Beth, Harold, B, Duncan, Katie, Sadie, Dawn, Noah, Cody, Mike, Trent, Sierra, Scott, Cameron, Geoff, Owen, Lightning, Tyler, Staci, Sam, Lindsay, Blaineley, DJ, Gwen, Brick, Eva, Heather and Ezekiel.

They were all on the Total Drama bus, driven by Chef, to Chris's mansion in the middle of a giant forest. They were all invited by Chris, who had a surprise for them all, something they didn't know what it could be.

All campers from the previous five seasons were going. And the weird thing, Halloween was in two days.

Currently, the bus was driving through the woods, less than a mile away.

4:51pm

In the very first seat behind the driver seat sat Gwen and Courtney, who had become friends. Even with Gwen dating Duncan and now Courtney dating DJ. Gwen and Courtney had settled their differences. Courtney had even settled her differences with Duncan and decided to date the winner of season five, heroes vs. villains, that being DJ.

Trent on the other hand was happy as he was dating Izzy, since her break up with Owen. She needed someone smarter and so she found and felt bad for Trent. Which the two sat three seats behind Courtney and Gwen.

In the opposite front seat were Geoff and Leshawna. After seeing what happened in season five. The two of them split up with their previous spouses and went for each other. Bridgette caught Geoff cheating on her with Leshawna and broke up with him. Leshawna broke up with Harold because he was to nice, he catered to her will and she wanted a little more freedom. But unlike Geoff and Bridgette, Harold and Leshawna were still somewhat friends.

In the seat behind Courtney and Gwen was the newest couple of the team. Anne Maria and Lightning. When they were both eliminated at the same time in season five, they started to talk to each other as they left on the boat of losers. One thing led to another and now, they're together.

In the seat next to them is the two people who had the biggest rivalry with each other. Jo and Eva having a ten and a half minute eye starring contest with each other. Not one gave up or moved an inch, as both wanted to desperately blink, but didn't want to lose. And neither one were dating anyone.

The seat behind them were Scott and Blaineley. Not much to speak, two people that most of the others despised found each other and found something good about themselves. Disgusting.

Seat across from them. Another couple that came together. Even though they could only find only one thing in common with each other. That they were the very first ones voted off during each season. Those two being Staci and Ezekiel.

Seat diagonal of them was a couple that has endured the most damage but seemed to stick together. Zoey and Mike. Even with Mike's personalities making it very difficult, and Anne Maria still having a crush on Vito.

Seat behind them. The quiet mediating moonchild and the pants wetting cadet. Brick and Dawn. They came about when Brick and Jo found they were definitely not formable as a couple and that B found to much a relation in someone else. Even though they were still very great friends.

Brick, Dawn, Zoey and Mike had actually become very good friends and did almost everything together.

Behind cadet and moonchild. Sierra and Justin. Cody broke up with Sierra when he found her to be to close and lovie dovie. He wanted his space and she never left him alone, she followed him everywhere. So he found someone else that would give him space.

Across. Wannabe Beth and Bookworn Noah, they weren't dating, they're just wasn't any other seat. Beth would have sat with Lindsay, but she sat with her boyfriend making out. Her boyfriend not being Tyler.

Behind Beth and Noah. DJ and Duncan sat talking, about how wonderful it was how they had both won a season of total drama. DJ had his brief case of one million dollars sitting in his lap.

In the seat behind the winners. The BFF's were sitting, talking simultaneously with each other. They didn't date anyone, except each other, and almost everyone else forgot they were even there. They were like air, invisible.

In the seat behind the two BFFS. Only one person sat in it, half asleep, half awake, and half daydreaming. Owen sat without a thought with drool slowly leaking onto his shirt.

Across sat another couple. Fame seeking and game playing mongers. They had their devices away and sat making out. Throughout the entire fifth season, no one had even really noticed their relationship so they never really had any troubles. Both of them even made it to the top eight in the fifth season.

Behind the game playing calling couple. This couple formed in such a short time. He saw she was said after his break up. He offered his hand to her for boy and girlfriend. At first she didn't know, but after some generous acceptance, she accepted. These two being Tyler and Bridgette.

The couple next to them was definitely one that made people think, opposites to attract. One's smart and the other are not. One's hot and great looking and the other is not. One had a thing for loud people and the other had a thing for jocks. Lindsay and Harold found each other when they were both voted off back to back in season five.

Behind them was a ticked off Alejandro, who was watching his ex-make out with a dweeb. Heather and Cody were making out like there was no tomorrow.

Finally B and Cameron were enjoying each other's company.

5:02pm

The bus pulls around the big water fountain. Chef parks the bus and turns it off. He stands up, "Chris is waiting inside, so come on maggots we don't have all night."

The campers ignored him and got up. Tyler shoved Owen out of his daydream. Everyone got off the bus and entered the mansion. Where Chris awaited them in a tux.

"Thanks for arriving" Chris introduced. He smoked a pipe, like rich people. Well actually it was bubble soap, since the real stuff would get him fired if he use it. "I have gathered the 38 of you for a special reason, and before we get to that. We are going to be served a three course five star meal."

Owen widened his eyes in excitement. He threw his arms in the air, "Whohoo" he cheered. "Dinner starts at six, so until then, Chef will show you to your rooms."

"Wait why do we have rooms" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"So you can dress up in fancy clothes instead of your usual ratty clothes that your wearing right now" Chris boasted. "And I do not apologize ahead of time, we don't have enough rooms hear, so you'll have to share with someone else. One guy and girl per room."

"What I'm not getting dressed in front of a chick" Duncan growled.

"You don't have a choice" Chris smiled.

"Oh, yah" Duncan threatened.

"I don't like it much either, but we can share the room together" Gwen sighed.

Duncan sighed. "I don't have to like it."

Everyone else agreed to this statement. But they sighed and followed Chef up the big stair case.

"Wait, what are we goanna dress up in, we don't have any fancy clothes with us" Lindsay stated, when she turned around.

"Oh, don't worry, there up in your rooms for you already" Chris said.

5:04pm

When everyone was gone, Chris pulled a key out of his pocket and locked the front doors. He then opened a window and tossed the key out before closing and locking the window.

5:07pm

Chef showed them a hall with exactly 19 rooms. 9 on the left side, 9 on the right and one in the dead center. Each labeled with a number one through 19, starting from left to right. The DEAD center number being number 10. "Fight over the rooms, just don't kill each other over them, we'll save that for later" Chef smiled.

"What do you mean later" Jo barked?

Chef's smile faded. "Never mind, find your rooms, get changed and get your butts down stairs at 1800 hours" Chef ordered.

"Yes sir" Brick saluted.

"At ease soldier" Chef grunted as he walked away.

So for the next fifteen minutes everyone fought and picked what rooms they'd be in and who they would be with. Basically they paired up by couples. The ones without couples paired up with someone they really didn't want to. Katie and Sadie was sadist since they had to be split up.

Room1: Gwen and Duncan

Room 2: Izzy and Trent

Room 3: Blaineley and Scott

Room 4: Bridgette and Tyler

Room 5: Courtney and DJ

Room 6: Leshawna and Geoff

Room: 7 Mike and Zoey

Room 8: Dakota and Sam

Room 9: Lindsay and Harold

Room 10: Jo and Alejandro

Room 11: Dawn and Brick

Room 12: Heather and Cody

Room 13: Sierra and Justin

Room 14: Anne Maria and Lightning

Room 15: Staci and Ezekiel

Room 16: Eva and Owen

Room 17: Katie and B

Room 18 Sadie and Noah

Room 19: Beth and Cameron

5:30pm

They all went into their rooms to change.

Some not being happy with whom they were paired up.

5:31pm Room 13, Justin and Sierra.

Justin had found a floor mirror and couldn't resist looking at himself in the mirror with his tux on. Sierra gazed at him from the bed in her yellow dress.

"I really don't know what I saw in Cody" Sierra said to herself.

"What the pipsqueak" Just said as he flexed? "Forget him, you're with me now."

Sierra smiled as she continued to watch.

5:31pm room Eva and Owen

"I can't believe I'm in here with the fart machine" Eva growled as she threw her dress on the bed. She was even more disgusted she had to dress up in it.

"Oh, I'm not that bad" Owen pleaded.

"Well as long as you don't gas me out you won't" Eva pointed at him with a glare.

Owen shuddered then turned back to trying to put his pants on.

5:32pm Room 14 Anne Maria and Lightning.

Anne Maria was of course adding more and more hair spray to her hair.

Lightning decided to take a small nap before dinner started.

5:32pm Room 5, Courtney and DJ.

"So now we're boy and girl friend" Courtney said, warming up to DJ who was putting his tie on. "You have a million dollars and I have wants. I think we can somehow combine the two things."

DJ looked at her, smiled but didn't say anything. His big suitcase was lying on his bed. It was actually Courtney he beat in the final two.

Courtney could feel the awkward vibe and looked the other way.

5:32pm room 11 Dawn and Brick

Dawn was sitting on her bed, all dressed up, meditating while Brick did some pushups for fun, with one hand.

5:33pm room 18 and 17 Katie, Sadie, Noah and B

Noah sat in room 18 alone, as he rummaged through the books on the shelf in his room. Sadie had gone next to door to be with Katie, Noah didn't care. Noah looked at all the books and saw they were all mystery novels, something he was only mildly interested in.

B on the other hand was starting to get a headache from the two's constant squealing whenever they heard something amusing come from the other's mouth. He felt like blowing their brains out , if he could.

5:34pm Room 4 Bridgette and Tyler

"You look beautiful" Tyler commented to Bridgette when she came from behind the mirror. She was wearing a long blue dress.

"Ah, thanks Ty. You to" she replied back.

Tyler turned red.

5:34pm Room 19, Beth and Cameron

"Man am I nervous for this thing" Cameron confessed.

"How come" Beth asked?

"Because it's only my third major gathering" Cameron freaked. He started to breath real hard. He reached into his pocket and fished out his inhaler.

5:35pm Room 7, Mike and Zoey

Mike was not Mike. He was Vito. But Zoey quickly turned him back into Mike by smothering him with a shirt.

"I have got to remember to never take my shirt off" Mike yelled at himself.

Everyone else either argued or enjoyed themselves.

6:01pm

The forty campers were all sitting in Chris's large dining room. Plates and cups in front of them full of food.

They were surprised since Chef didn't cook it.

Owen finished his within twenty seconds of Chef putting in front of him. Duncan had to keep slapping Owen's hand so he wouldn't take his food.

6:39pm

Everyone's dishes are cleaned of food.

"Alrighty campers, since dinner is done. Let's get to why I called you all here tonight" Chris announced. "Can everyone here me."

When Chris didn't get an answer he considered the answer to be yes.

"I want all 40 of you to do another 15 seasons with us" Chris finally said.

"Wait no way" Duncan huffed.

"I cant stand another minute with these guys let alone another dozen seasons" Heather barked.

"Can I take a rain check on those" Cameron wimpered.

Chris snapped his fingers. Chef walked up to him carrying a black box.

"You will and you'll like it" Chris said as he took the box.

"And why should we" Jo snapped.

"Because I have something of each of yours" Chris laughed.

"Like what" Gwen said as she didn't believe him.

"Black mail" Chris said, as he showed them the box.

"Black mail" DJ worried.

"Yes, black mail" Chris repeated, "I know a little secret about each of you that I know none of you will want it to be aired on national television."

**So how was it. Good. Bad. I know no murders, but i will expose their secrets first then kill someone off. And how'd you think of the new couples. REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2: Campers Secrets

**I do not anything from the Total Drama Franchise. Chapter two is here, didnt take to long. The secrets are revealed, i made them all up, so if they seem to unbearable or they dont fit that is probably why. Read and review please.**

Shoot Chapter 2

Everyone gasped.

"What do mean, you have secrets of ours McClean" Dakota barked.

Chris held up the box, "Your secrets are in here. And if you don't want them revealed to the world. You'll participate in another 15 seasons, and maybe do whatever else I want."

Everyone was nervous.

"Now if you don't all mind, I will in fact reveal your secrets to everyone else" Chris enjoyed.

"No, please don't" Lightning begged.  
"To bad I'm goanna have to" Chris said. "Now the question is who should be first. Chef I think now is the right moment."

Chef smiled and left. A second later the two sets of doors closed and locked.

"You locked us in" Cody whimpered.

"Sure did, I don't want anyone to escape, and don't worry about the windows. They're plexy glass and the doors are made of a seriously solid metal" Chris said.

"Why are you doing this" Zoey begged.

"Why" Chris repeated. "Do you know how many ratings season five gave us? I thought season ones were high. And with more seasons, the ratings will sky rocket and the more my pay check will be."

"Do the producers even know you're doing this" Gwen asked?

"No" Chris smiled. Chris reaches inside the box and pulls out an index card. "Now our first lucky person for me to reveal their secret. That person is…"

Everyone just prayed it wasn't them.

"Is" Chris continued, "Sierra."

Sierra turned white.

"So what's her secret" Cody wondered.

"Sierra's secret is" Chris said as he read the card. "Oh that's bad."

"What is it already" Eva growled.

"She has pictures and videos of all you guys doing your private duties in the bathroom" Chris smiled.

"What" they all screamed.

Sierra slouched down so as if so no one could see her.

"It says she secretly put cameras in the bathrooms of your houses, and in the bathroom and shower stalls of the communal bathrooms. She has all of you on video tape taking showers or whatever it is you do" Chris finished.

Everyone turned and glared at Sierra. "I get first crack at her" Gwen snared. "After me sister" Anne Maria snarled.

"Whoa, whoa, guys hold it a sec" Chris demanded. "You can kill her after I reveal everyone else's secret.

"Why would she record us taking poos" Owen questioned.

"She is everyone's number one fan" Chris pointed out.

"And number two" Izzy giggled.

"Next up" Chris said pulling out another index card, "Is Lightning, it says that Lightning takes steroids before whatever he does."

"That doesn't sound that bad" Duncan said.

"Yah, but don't forget there illegal" Chris pointed out.

"So that's why he always wins everything" Jo pointed out.

"Doesn't account for his loss to me in season 4" Cameron pointed out.

"I didn't have any left" Lightning said.

"Next" Chris continued. "Beth."

"What bad could Beth do" Trent said, "She's harmless."

"Oh, not as much as you think" Chris laughed. "She once drugged and kidnapped a teenage boy and kept him hostage for three days until he finally took he to prom."

Everyone gasped. "Who knew" Courtney said as she turned to face Beth.

"I wanted a date and he turned me down" Beth said.

"Alejandro your up" Chris continued.

"Oh, this will be good" Heather snickered.

"Alejandro once threatened someone, if they didn't do as he said, he would strangle them to death. And after that threat, the person was never seen again." Chris laughed.

"You murdered someone" Heather gasped.

"I'm not goanna talk about it" Alejandro said, folding his arms.

"And the best part is, it was his brother" Chris added. "Pedro."

"I didn't know he had a brother named Pedro" Sierra said.

"No one did, the case is still open" Chris smirked. "Only Alejandro knows where he is, if he's even alive."

"Can we move on already" Alejandro yelled.

"As you wish" Chris said, "Bridgette helped animals smugglers , smuggle illegal animals into Canada."

"What kind of animals" Owen asked?  
"Tigers, Hyenas, piranhas, you name it" Chris said.

"And we thought she was so fond of animals" Geoff said.

"I bet it's not a coincidence that DJ's first bunny got eaten by a snake then a shark" Gwen said.

DJ didn't know what she was talking about. "What second bunny?"

"Shush" Chris ordered. "Bridgette would you like to say anything."

"It was my ex-boyfriend's deal" Bridgette confessed.

"Trent my boy your next" Chris laughed as he read the card to himself.

Gwen got curious.

"Trent's secret is, he's a distant relative of" Chris read the name, "Oh dear."

"Of who" Gwen shouted.

"Adolf Hitler" Chris said.

"Hitler" Gwen gasped.

"He doesn't want people to know, so he always acts so nice" Chris said.

"Wow that is big" Brick said.

"Justin once beat a girl to death with a lamp because she called him ugly, then he dumped her body in a river" Chris said.

"Wow, because she called you ugly, seriously" Jo yelled at him.

"Hay, I'm beautiful" Justin said.

"Yah , in his dreams" Heather smiled.

"Brick, secretly put rat poison in his sergeants dinner when he wasn't looking" Chris continued. "His sergeant died two days later from it."

"Why would you do that" Dawn gasped.

"He wasn't playing fair and didn't obey the rules, the same rules my father taught me" Brick mustard up.

"Ooh, this is a good one" Chris laughed. "Izzy, she assonated the tellitubies and barney."

"There's nothing wrong with that" Duncan said.

"Did I mention she used a tank and ran them down while they were shooting" Chris laughed.

"Izzy had fun" Izzy laughed.

"Sam has stolen over two million dollars' worth of electronic equipment from retail stores for the past seven years" Chris added. "Dakota's been pregnant six times, once with triplets. Jo was once a guy that had a sex change. Anne Maria accidently set a house on fire with hair spray. Heather's slept with homeless people, and some weren't men. Cameron's was almost convicted of third degree manslaughter once, that's why he's been a bubble boy all his life. He was just recently released of his ankle bracelet. DJ accicdently fell and squished his next door neighbor's cat when his curse was still lingering with him, and he's never reported it. B was once abducted by aliens and now he can't speak at all. Katie and Sadie had surgery and had their brains swapped, that's why they think so much alike. Dawn can create tidal waves with her mind when she's truly angry. Geoff's been busted with alcohol and drugs twelve times. Owen is really 25 years old and uses his teenage looks to his advantage. Ezekiel was raised by bigfoot until the age of ten. Leshawna knows about the whereabouts of her ex-boyfriend, whom of which is sentenced to the electric chair when he's caught. Cody has illegally downloaded thousands of songw on his IPod. Scott is obsessed with blue's clues. Zoey helped prank her principle by stealing and parking her car next to a fire hydrant. Harold once built a miniature bomb and that nearly blew up a neighborhood. Staci has laxative problems. Lindsay has implants for knockers. Courtney once spanked a kid during her councilor training. Blaineley is secretly deathly afraid of butterflies. Gwen's an accessory to grave robbers. Eva loves the color pink. One of Mikes personalities that he's never told anyone about, is a murderer, it can be activated when he watches horror movies. Duncan's stabbed and killed eleven people in one night, and seriously messed up nine more. Tyler is actually good at sports, he just doesn't want people to know about it. And finally Noah, he's a homosexual.

"Man a lot of us have dark pasts" Owen winced.

"Now that I know your secrets and everyone else does, we will do another 15 seasons and you will obey my every command" Chris laughed.

"You won't get away with this" Jo growled.

"I think I will" Chris smiled.

Thunder roars overhead. It knocks the lights out.

Scream, squish.

7:46pm

The lights come back on.

Everyone turns and sees that a knife is stuck in Chris's forehead. Blood slowly dripped out and stained his face then his tux.

**What did yah think. Everyones secret is revealed and now Chris is dead. Who did it and who will be next. If you have guesses to who their identity is or if you want someone dead, let me know.**

**Dead: Chris**

**Alive: Leshawna, Trent, Anne Maria, Sadie, Tyler, Izzy, Beth, Dakota, Jo, DJ, Alejandro, Lindsay, Sam, Eva, Zoey, Mike, Bridgette, Brick, Scott, Cameron, Geoff, Justin, Harold, Staci, Duncan, Chef Hatchet, Blaineley, Courtney, Noah, Lightning, Cody, Owen, Ezekiel, Heather, Sierra, Gwen, Katie, B, Dawn**

**Just imagine when the number of alive will drop. and the dead grows. FOr one person to cross off your list, Chef hatchet, he's to obvious so he's not the one. Thanks and please review, nicely.**


	3. Chapter 3: Four Deaths

**Chapter three hear and faster then before. I do not own the Total Drama Franchise. This story is for Fanfiction only. And sorry if some of the secrets were rude or otherwise. I just came up with them as i randomly picked their names from my index cards, that's how the names are always in random orders. As the title is said. Four people will die in this chapter. To find out who, read, then review. **

"Guys Lookie a dead body" Izzy pointed out. "Let me poke it."

"We can see that" Noah said. "And no poking."

Izzy looked discouraged.

"So who did it" Courtney added?

No one answered.

"Oh come on guys whom one of yah did it" Courtney urged.

"For all we know it could be you" Duncan said.

"I didn't do it" she said. "Honest."

"Before we jump to conclusions, we all had motive" Gwen said.

"She's right" Duncan agreed. "We should look for evidence first."

"I'm on it" Harold said as he moved toward the chair.

"Wait why are you doing it" Cameron said. "I should."

"You'll just tamper with the evidence" Harold said.

"No I won't" Cameron said.

"Dweebs gone wild just check the body already" Eva grunted.

Cameron and Harold shrugged and looked at the body.

The knife was directly centered in Chris's forehead. His eyes were still opened, and they seem to be staring at Cameron.

"I don't want a staring contest" Cameron winced as he closed Chris's eyes.

"There could be some fingerprints on the handle" Harold suggested. He pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on. "Anyone have a finger duster."

"I do" Dakota said, fishing it out of her pocket and giving it to Harold.

"That's my girl" Sam smiled.

Harold dusted the knife handle and a large finger print came into view.

"It looks to be a pointer finger print" Cameron analyzed.

"You're right" Harold said. "And a thumb print on the other."

"Wait, if it's a steak knife, then who's missing their steak knife" Zoey perked up.

They all looked down at the dining table and saw everyone had their knife somewhere in the vicinity of their plate. They look at Chris's seat and see only a fork and spoon.

"That's great" Scott hisses. "It was his."

"We still have the finger prints" Harold said. He pulled the knife out.

"Now we can match it to whoever's finger print this is to that of the perpetrator" Cameron said.

"In the mean time we can call the police and have them figure this out" Heather said. She pulled her phone out.

The thunder knocks the lights out again.

Everyone hears two screams and then a plop.

"The murderer is at it again" Brick screams.

"Who is it, where are they" Leshawna demands.

7:53pm the lights come back on.

"Who's dead this time" Sierra asks?

They see Heather with knife in her throat. Her cell phone was in pieces next to her bleeding body.

"Too bad for her" Duncan huffed.

"Nooo" Cody yelled as he ran over to her. "Which one of you monsters did this."

"You don't honestly think they're goanna answer you" Jo grunted.

Cody ignored her.  
"Wait, where's Harold" Cameron asked?

Everyone looked around.

Lindsay found him on his back near the end of the table, he was unconscious.

"The baby fainted" Eva grunted.

"Guys this is the same knife that killed Chris" Noah stated.

"How do you know that" Geoff asked?

"There are knew finger prints over the old ones" Noah responded.

"So that means the killer grabbed the knife from Harold and stabbed Heather" Leshawna said.

"Wait where is Chef, he could be the killer" Gwen pointed out.

"I still think we should call for help" Lindsay said.

"Does anyone else have a cell phone" Zoey asked?

Blaineley and Courtney fished theirs out.

"I'm not getting any bars" Blaineley complained.

"Wait I got one" Courtney said.

"Good quickly call for help" Duncan pleaded.

The lights go out again.

Someone screams.

"They're at it again" Owen shrieks.

The lights come back on.

8:01pm

Courtney is sitting slumped over against the wall.

"Courtney this time" Duncan said. "Man the killer is using the black outs to kill off anyone who calls for help."

"But she wasn't stabbed" Cameron said.

"Then how'd the killer kill her then" Bridgette asked confused?

Cameron took a closer look. There was a large lump in her throat. "This is goanna be disgusting" he said. He reached a hand into her mouth, he felt something in her throat, and he pulled it out and showed it to the others.

"They made her choke on her cellphone" Mike pointed out.

"He saliva totally ruined it to" Cameron said. He dropped it and wiped his hands on his pants.

"So who wants to call for help this time" Noah said sarcastically.

"Noah will you be serious for once in your life" Duncan growled.

"Let's just get out of here before the killer strikes again" Trent suggested.

"We can't, Chef locked the door remember" Dakota stated.

"I'll break down the door" Owen offered. He backed up and ran at the door. He bounced off and landed on his back.

"Try using the door knob" Tyler laughed.

Owen got up and tried the door knob. The door opened. "It's unlocked."

"We can get out of here" Beth enjoyed.

They all exited the dining room. Owen tried the front door, but it was locked. "It's locked."

"Looks like we're stuck here" Lightning sighed.

"With a killer" Cameron added.

"Well someone's got to know that we're out here" Lindsay hoped.

"We should find Chef and demand he let us out" Scott said.

"I'm staying right here by the door" DJ said, "A faster exit."

"I'm with DJ" Beth agreed, "The house is too big and we could get lost."

"I'm goanna stay here with them" Cody added.

"Well I'm goanna go find Chef" Scott said as he left. Blaineley followed without saying a word.

The two of them disappeared down a hall.

"We'll see them later with a knife in their chest" Duncan said.

"Well if we're goanna be here until we're dead, then I want to be rested" Gwen sighed as she climbed the stairs. Duncan followed.

"So what do the rest of us do" Ezekiel asked?

"I'm goanna explore the mansion" Leshawna said, grabbing Geoff and dragging him away.

"Has anyone thought there could be a back door" Noah said. "If anyone wants to join me, their welcome to." He walks off and sees no one coming with him.

Cody shuddered at the thought back in the first season.

"I'll go with you" Sierra said.

Justin didn't follow as he stayed where he was. He was to hypnotized with himself with his reflection in the mirror.

Sierra ran off and went with Noah.

"So the rest of us are staying here, I presume" Cameron said.

"Looks like it" Jo said.

"I'm goanna go see if Harold's okay" Lindsay said as she left and went into the dining room.

Cameron, Bridgette, Tyler, Brick, and Dawn followed.

8:11pm

The twenty one remaining campers just stood around the front door in an awkward silence.

"So I guess while we wait for another one of us to drop, we should to try and figure out which one of us is the killer" Jo said.

"Well I think its Chef, eh" Ezekiel said.

"I think it's Duncan" Sam chimed in.

"And why would Duncan kill anyone" DJ asked?

"Because he killed like ten other people before" Sam said.

"Well, it's not Duncan" Trent said defending him. "I've been his bitter rival for the past three seasons, but he just doesn't really seem like he would murder."  
"But Chris said, he murdered 11 people" Dakota said, "And with his rough exterior, why would it not be him."

"Because its Chef" Ezekiel said. "He was the only one not in the room."

"Yah, but he's smart enough not to leave fingerprints behind" Alejandro said.

"Who do you think it is then" Cody eyed him?

"I personally think it's Harold" Alejandro said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Mike said. "He's a really nice guy and wouldn't stoop to something so low as into murder."

"He just so happened to be knocked out when Heather got stabbed" Alejandro said, "And not to mention he was the first one to want and check the knife. He wanted to wife his fingerprints off before we could ID him. But he got spooked when Courtney wanted to call the cops."

"I still don't think its him" Mike said, "I saw the bump on his head. Besides you're the one with the bigger motive."

"What motive" Alejandro barked.

"The one where you didn't want Chris to spill your secret in about you killing your brother" Zoey stated. "And that you despised Heather and Courtney."

"I'm not the only one who despised Heather" Alejandro said. "Everyone hears hated her as much as I do."

"Honestly I also think the killer is Alejandro" Trent said, "He does seem like the one with the biggest motives."

"It's not me" Alejandro protested.

"We'll see when your DNA matches the knife, wont we" Mike boasted.

"Hey let's ask Dawn who the killer is" Owen said. "She can feel people's feelings. Maybe she can feel who the killer is."

"That does sound like a good plan" Trent said.

"But she's with the others seeing if Harold's alright" Sadie said.

"I can go get her" Beth said.

"Good" Trent said, "The faster we find the murderer, the better."

Beth jogged off to the dining room.

8:15pm

Harold slowly stood up, as he rubbed his head where a big bump was.

"Are you alright" Lindsay asked him.

"Just a bump" Harold replied.

"Let me check anyway" Bridgette said, inspecting his head.

After a few seconds later, Bridgette said he was fine.

Harold continued to rub his head.

"What happened while I down" Harold asked?

"The killer struck again" Brick said. Brick moved aside and Harold saw Courtney's lifeless body.

"Oh, to bad" he said.

Beth came in.

"Hay, Dawn" Beth called.

Dawn turned and faced her. "Yes" she answered.

"The guys think you could probably sense who the killer is" Beth said.

"I can sense emotions, but I don't think I can sense who the killer would be" Dawn insisted.

"Well, they want to try it anyway" Beth said.

"I guess anything is worth it" Brick said.

"Well let's do it then" Dawn sighed. She and the others followed Beth back to the front door where everyone was waiting for them.

"So you up to doing it" Trent asked as they walked up.

"I'll try my best" Dawn said.

"What if she's the killer" Justin said.

Everyone ignored him, they knew Dawn was too nice to be the killer, or is she.

"Who do I scan first" Dawn asked?  
"I'll go first" Brick said.

Dawn went up to him. Closed her eyes, put her hands to her head and started to read Bricks mind. It was clear.

"I don't think its Brick" Dawn said. She continued with Bridgette, Tyler, Harold, Lindsay, Cameron, Beth Mike, Zoey, Cody, DJ, Trent, B, Dakota, Sam, Owen, Izzy (her mind is dark, but full of light at the same time), Katie, Sadie, Staci, Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Justin, Jo, and Lightning in that order. She deemed them all empty and that none of them were the killer. She checked Alejandro and Eva's and saw it was dark but saw no evil signs, so she deemed her safe to.

"Well that's everyone here" Dawn said.

"That only leaves, Chef Hatchet, Sierra, Noah, Leshawna, Geoff, Duncan, Gwen, Blaineley and Scott" Trent said.

"Honestly all of them seem like they would kill someone" Zoey said.

"But how do we figure out who" Dakota asked?

"I think the only way to find that out is" Alejandro started.

He falls over onto his stomach. Everyone gasps when they see an axe in the back of his head.

"The killer strikes again" Izzy hisses.

"At least we know for certain its none of us" Harold said.

Sierra and Noah return. "The back door and every other door in this forsacken place are locked, we're trapped."

He looks down and sees the axe in Alejandro's head.

"So which of you did it this time" he snaps.

"You tells us" Cody snaps back.

"We didn't do it" Noah said.

"That's exactly what a homosexual killer would say" Sam replied.

"You guys were here, so it has to be one of you" Sierra said.

Scott and Blaineley return.

"Alejandro's dead now to" Scott said. "We're dropping like flies."

"I think more of us have to die before that can be determined" Cameron corrected.

"So did you two find Chef" Owen asked?

"Yes" Scott said.

"Where is he" Brick asked?

"I think it would be easier to show you" Blaineley replied.

"What is he dead" Scott said.

They didn't answer they just walked off.

The others shrugged and followed.

8:20pm.

Geoff and Leshawna continued to stroll around the halls of the mansion. They hadn't seen or heard anyone else in quite a while.

"It sure is good being alone" Geoff said.

"It sure is" Leshawna agreed.

"So who do you think killed Chris" Geoff asked?

"Probably Chef or Duncan" Leshawna responded.

They continued to walk down the dimly lit hallway.

They hear floor creaking sounds. They turn around and don't see anyone.

"Who's there" Geoff yells out.

No answer.

"It's probably just our minds" Leshawna said.

"Or the killer sneaking up on us" Geoff worried.

They continued down the hall.

They hear more floor creaking.

They turn around once more and see no one there.

Geoff and Leshawna turn around and continue down the hall.

8:22pm

Someone jumps out from a doorway.

Geoff and Leshawna scream. Duncan falls to his knees laughing.

"Duncan, dude not funny" Geoff said.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces" Duncan said. He was laughing hysterically.

Leshawna grabbed him and put him in a head lock. "Do yah think its funny now" she growled.

"No" Duncan choked out.

Leshawna let go. Duncan grabbed his throat, to make sure his Adam's apple was still there.

"Now you know for a second time to not play pranks on us when a killer's on the loose" Leshawna said.

Duncan got the idea. "Got it."  
"Look out" Leshawna screamed.

"I'm not goanna fall for yours" Duncan said.

"No dude behind you" Geoff said.

Duncan could see the fear in their eyes. He turned around just in time for the killer to jab the knife into his stomach. Duncan split up blood, as the killer jammed the knife in farther.

Leshawna and Geoff turned around and ran down the hall.

"Help" they screamed at the top of their lungs.

Duncan looked into Ghostfaces eyes as the killer took his knife out. Duncan couldn't see their eyes because of the dark eyes sockets of the mask. But the person inside was fast and quick.

The killer through Duncan off his knife and left him to bleed out.

(IM GOING TO REFER TO THE KILLER AS GHOSTFACE FROM NOW ON UNTIL THE KILLER IS REVEALED. SAYING "THE KILLER" GETS DULL AFTER A WHILE. SO NOW ITS GHOSTFACE.)

Ghostface ran down the hall deciding who to kill next and to figure out who the next biggest threat was.

**A total of five dead already. The doors are all locked and the windows are plexy glass. Who is this ghostface and who is next on the chopping block. Where is Chef, and i gave a hint to their identity. There fast and quick. That could be about anyone. And sorry if its a bad clue, but coming up with clues is hard, because i dont really want the persons identity revealed to soon or to fast. Not before many more people die. Question, how many people should be alive when the killer reveals themselves. Number not names. Review please. **

**Dead: Chris, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Duncan**

**Alive: Anne Maria, Noah, Lindsay, Dakota, Geoff, Lightning, DJ ,Zoey, Chef Hatchet, Eva, Harold, Cody, Sierra, Staci, Sadie, Owen, Sam, Leshawna, Bridgette, Cameron, Justin, B, Ezekiel, Trent, Brick, Blaineley, Tyler, Mike, Jo, Izzy, Beth, Katie, Scott, Gwen, Dawn.**

**I want your guesses to who the killer is. Who do you suspect has the biggest motive, who has the biggest regrets and who do you suspect would resort to murder. Its someone that you would least likely guess. **


	4. Chapter 4:The Numbers

**Read and Review, is all i can say. There really isnt much to say in the beginning. **

Chapter 4

8:24pm

Everyone continued to follow Scott and Blaineley to the kitchen.

"So where is he" Jo demands.

"Keep your pants on" Scotts grunts. He walks over to the broom closet and opens the door.

Everyone gathers around the cupboard so everyone could get a look.

They were only surprised at what they saw.

Chef's lifeless carcass was sitting there with a gunshot hole in his forehead.

"So whoever it is has to be strong" Scott said. "Because only a strong person could put him in there."

"Someone like Owen or DJ" Blaineley smiled.

"They couldn't have done it" Mike said defending them, "They were both with all of us when Chef was murdered."

"So that would leave you two as the biggest suspects" Tyler added.

"What why us" Scott demanded.

"Because you two showed us the body" Harold pointed out.

"And by the look of it, I'd say Scott did it" Noah added.

"No not me" Scott huffed.

Leshawna and Geoff come running up all out of breath.

"What happened to you two" Lindsay asked?  
"We were almost killed by the killer" Geoff panicked.

"You saw who it was" Cameron said.

"No, they wore a Ghostface costume" Leshawna added. "Whoever it is got Duncan."

"Duncan" Owen asked confused.

"We saw him leave with Gwen" Zoey said.

"He must of split up from her and followed us to play his prank on us" Geoff said.

"Well that makes six" Scott huffed.

"Six" Leshawna asked?

"Alejandro and Chef are dead too" Scott said as he stepped aside and showed them Chef's body.

"Wait where is Gwen" Anne Maria asked?  
"Ghostface has got to be her" Blaineley said.

"Well it could be" Trent said, not liking of how much sense the two of them were making. "She is the only one who isn't here."

"Well let's go find her and confront her about it" Brick said.

"I've been friends with Gwen a long time, I really don't think she would kill anyone, especially her boyfriend. If she was a killing synoptic, she would've snapped already" Leshawna said.

"Lets go confront her anyway" Bridgette said. "At least we can get her side of the story and where she was when Chef and Duncan were killed."

"Where is she anyway" Tyler asked?

"In her bedroom, resting" Trent said, "She did say she was tired."

"No one split up from the group" Leshawna ordered. "Because if you do, you'll be suspected in being the killer. GOT THAT."

Everyone nodded and went to where the bedrooms were.

8:48pm

Everyone stood outside room one, where Gwen was supposedly sleeping.

Leshawna knocked on the door. "Gwen, you in here" she asked?

She got no answer.

"She must me sleeping" Trent said.

"Let's go inside and wake her up" Scott demanded.

Leshawna opened the door and everyone entered.

They looked around and didn't see Gwen anywhere.

"Where is she" Scott demanded.

"She must be going pee or looking for us" Trent responded.

"Wait look at that" DJ pointed to the wall.

Everyone looked at it. They gasp. The wall had some numbers on it, written in blood.

"What do the numbers mean" Mike asked?

"I think we should be wondering what happened to Gwen first" Leshawna said.

"She has to be the killer" Scott said, "She's the only one missing, there's blood on her wall and the one time we come looking for her, she's nowhere to be found."

"Unless Ghostface killed her and stuffed her body somewhere" Izzy said.

"That too" Scott said. "So if she is dead where would the killer stuff her body."

"Maybe the numbers are a clue" Cameron suggested. "12, 1, 11, and 8."

"At least the killer is nice enough to actually tell us the numbers are a clue" Mike said.

The word HINT was printed next to the numbers in big capital letters.

"But could they mean" Leshawna questioned.

"Maybe there a lock combo" Cameron suggested.

"Lock combos usually have three numbers, not four" Harold said.

"Another question is are they even in the right order" Cody said.

"Maybe the answer is 32" Izzy suggested.

"What does 32 have to do with anything" Scott asked?

"Those four number add up to 32" Izzy said.

Cameron looked at them. "She's right."  
"It doesn't mean anything, the answer could easily also be -8" Noah said.

"And how could that be an answer" Blaineley said.

"When you subtract the four numbers, no matter what order you put them in, they always equal negative eight" Noah replied.

"Let's figure out what they mean later" Leshawna said. "Let's search the mansion for Gwen, with the main purpose in thinking she is alive."  
"Which she probably isn't" Noah said.

"We go together and no one goes off alone" Leshawna said. "And I know someone will say, that splitting up is faster and will cover more ground. That's also the best way for more of us to end up like….D"

"Blood" Lindsay shouted.

"No not Blood" Leshawna said, "I was going to say Duncan."

"No look" Lindsay said.

Everyone looked and saw blood dripping from behind the door.

"Yah so it blood big deal" Scott said.

"Its dripping you ding bat" Harold said.

"Which means something has to be on the other side of the door" Trent gulped.

"I hope its not what I think it is" Leshawna said.

"I have a not in my stomach" DJ whined.

"So who's goanna check it out" Scott asked, he was even getting scared?

"I will" Brick offered.

"Good work soldier, go ahead" Scott said, shoving him toward the door.

"I have to be brave" Brick said to himself. "Dawn do you sense anything?"

"No presence I can feel" Dawn shuttered.

"I really hope its just a bloody knife in the door" Brick hoped as he walked to the door.

9:07pm

Brick walked up to the door and peaked around the other side.

"What's there" Leshawna squeaked.

Brick turned back and puked on the floor.

"That bad huh" Scott said.

"Its…its…its" Brick choked out. He wet his pants and puked again.

"It's what" Trent barked wanting to know.

"Its Gwen's head" Brick said as he closed the door so they could see what was making the dripping blood.

They all looked and gagged.

Indeed Gwen's severed head was on the door. The hook on the door went through her left eye, her right eye was still open as if she was still seeing Ghostface. The blood was dripping from her severed neck.

"Now's that's just gross" Trent said.

"Where's the rest of her body" Izzy gaged, Gwen's head even made her gag.

"No wonder Dawn couldn't feel a presence, because there was no heart to feel" Blaineley said.

"Well that means that one of us is truly a killer" Scott pointed out.

"Or what if there's someone else roaming the halls" Noah said.

"What are you talking about" Tyler demanded.

"What if Chris forgot to mention that he invited someone else" Noah said. "Maybe we're not alone in this mansion."

"I wish this horrible nightmare was over with already" DJ freaked out.

"This is getting too much out of control" Leshawna said, "We have to get out of here."

"We can't even if we wanted to" Noah interrupted. "All the doors are locked and the windows are made of plexy glass. I'd say the only way we will be leaving is in body bags, because the killer has us exactly where they want us. Trapped in a mansion, with no escape, in the middle of no where and with absolutely no way of contacting the outside for help. He already proved that by killing the only people with working cell phones."

"Noah I hate it when you always look on the bad side" Leshawna growled. "You're not doing us any good by being so negative."

"Well what do you suppose we do now" Noah barked back?  
"I don't know" Leshawna confessed.

"Lets all just sit down, com down and try to figure this out" Trent said, comely.

"Can we do it somewhere else" DJ asked? "I don't like being stared at."

"Who's starring at you" Tyler asked?

"Gwen" DJ said, pointing to her wide open right eye.

Everyone looked at her head once more and found her eye to be creepy as well.

"Well where do we go" Harold asked?

"The living room should be fine enough" Zoey suggested, "There shouldn't be any bodies in there."

"Hopefully" Scott wheezed.

"Well if we stick together like I suggest" Leshawna said, "Then there shouldn't be."

"Unless Noah's theory is right" Owen panicked, "That there could be someone else in here with us."

"Owen don't worry, there is no one else here with us" Trent assured him.

"Let's discuss it on the way there" Scott pleaded, "Her head is creepy enough without you making it more creepy."

They all left making their way down to the living room.

None of them were aware the killer was stalking them with every step they took.

9:19pm

They pushed open the living room doors and were relieved to see no signs that death had taken place here.

They all entered and found a place to sit. A giant plasma screen TV hung on the wall. Owen closed the doors behind him and locked them.

"Why'd you do that" Dakota asked?

"If there is someone else here, they can't get in" Owen said.

"Unless one of us is truly the killer" Sam said. "Or they could always use like a secret passage way to get in."

Owen gulped and hoped Sam was wrong.

"Hey look, a land line" Trent said, as he rushed over and grabbed a hold of it. He picked up the receiver and shoved it to his ear. A look of disbelief came across his face.

"What" Leshawna panicked?  
"The phone's dead" Trent responded.

"This would be the reason" Cameron held up the cut wire.

"So we're definitely trapped here with no communication" Owen shrieked.

"Let's do as we said we going to and sit and relax as we talk this over" Leshawna said.

Everyone took a deep breath.

"Okay so where do we start" Lindsay asked?

"Well we know all this started in the dining room after Chris revealed all our secrets. Someone used the power outage as a way to kill him" Leshawna said.

"Then they killed Heather when the second one came, because they didn't want the police to be here" Trent said, "Well that's our best guess anyway."  
"So they killed Courtney for the same reason as Heather" Noah guessed.

"Yup, then we all exited and a majority of us stayed near the main hall, but some of us separated into smaller groups" Leshawna continued.

"Me and Leshawna went and explored the mansion. Duncan found us and pranked us, then got stabbed to death when Ghostface made his first and only appearance" Geoff stated, "The two of us barely escaped with our own lives."  
"And me and Scott went to find Chef and found him already dead in the pantry" Blaineley added.

"Not to mention somehow, Alejandro got an axe in the head when we weren't looking" Jo added.

"And of course we just found Gwen, so not much there" Trent added.

"And not to mention we don't know where the rest of her body is and have no clue what those numbers mean" Leshawna ended.

"Sounds like a bunch of hoopla to me" Scott said, "Will this stroll down memory lane help us figure out who Ghostface is."

"If we brainstorm motives and who was where during each murder we should be able to" Harold said.

"And it would be a big help if we knew what the numbers meant" Cameron added.

"Okay" Eva yelled. "I've had enough of this game. I want to know who the killer is right now or I'll be come Ghostface myself and make them extinct."

"So your confessing" Noah said.

"NO, I'm tired of games and I want whoever it is to fess up now or I will tear through each and every one of you until I find the killer" Eva said.

"Have we ever taken into consideration" Noah began "That they're could be two or more killers."

Everyone went wide eye at this, no one had really though about this.

"That would explain how some murders happened at the same time" Tyler said.

"It still doesn't help" Leshawna said. "What does it matter if there's one, two, ten or twenty killers. If we can't even find out who one of them is, then everything is useless."

"I think I know a way on how to figure out who the killer is" Ezekiel spoke up.

"How homeschooled" Eva growled.

"I know it may not sound like a good plan in the aftermath" Ezekiel said. "I like horror movies, SCREAM being one of them."

"Is this going anywhere" Leshawna groaned.

"Why don't we just skip to the ending and just give up" Ezekiel said, "We're all goanna end up dead anyway, so lets just get it done and over with now. The killer or killers can reveal themselves, kill us, and then they and we can move on without fear or patience again."

"Ezekiel, you know what" Eva said.

"What" Ezekiel said?

"You're an idiot" Eva responded.

"I'm only speaking the truth" Ezekiel said.

"Honestly, do you think that whoever the killer is will reveal themselves with this many people left" Cameron stated.

"Let's just turn the lights off, let them kill us until one of us is left and then when we're spirits we can see who the killer is" Harold said.

"That's what Duncan and Gwen are doing right now you dweeb" Eva grunted.

"What spirits are real" Owen panicked.

"Probably" Trent responded.

"Okay, we're getting way off topic here" Leshawna said, "We are not just goanna let them kill us off one by one. We will figure out who they are without anymore causalities."

"I'm goanna guess that's not what's going through the killers mind" Noah said, "They're probably thinking which of us would look good enough to make as their bear rug."  
"Okay Noah, I'm really getting tired of you" Leshawna growled. "I honestly really hope the killer strikes you next."

As if on cue, the lights go out.

"Here we go again" Noah said.

"At least we'll be one person less of knowing who the killer is when the lights do come back on" Scott added.

A scream. "The usual scream" Noah said.

The lights come back on. "Followed by the lights always coming back on and.." Scott looked down and saw a freshly knew body. "Another dead person."

"Who would have guessed" Noah said sarcastically.

"Will you two knock it off, Trent said, "This is serious. I mean Leshawna was annoying, but had a lot of good."

"And now she joined Gwen and Duncan as spirits" Noah said.

"Since you seem to not really be fazed by any of this" Eva said, "I bet you and Scott are the killers."

"And I want to bet your wrong" Noah said.

"How" Eva growled?

"Because I bet soon the lights will go out and the knife in Leshawna will be placed in either me, Scott or you for accusing us" Noah said.

"Oh, I know why you two are so com" Harold said. "You've seen and read to many mystery novels/movies, an you two know what to do in every situation comes up."

"Correct" Noah said, "And it also helps to have very little feelings for the people that are dying."  
"So since you're the expert, what do we do next" Trent asked?

"Best guess, we keep accusing the wrong people until only one person and the killer are left standing" Noah said.

"Who do you suspect in being the killer" Trent asked?

"My guess is" Noah said.

The lights go out.

1 minute and twelve second later. The lights come back on.

Everyone looks around and don't see any knew bodies, other than Leshawna's from before.

"Okay why'd the lights go out if no one died" Owen asked?

"I don't know" Lindsay panicked.

"Wait we're missing people" Trent said.

Owen looked back at the door, "How'd they leave, the doors locked.  
"Unless there are secret passage ways" Noah said.

"Before we go too far, let's figure out who disappeared" Trent said, as he took charge

"Have you guys actually noticed anything" Zoey said, as she figured something off.

"What" Trent asked?  
"The killer has only killed off people from the first three seasons. No one from my season of 13 has been murdered."

Trent just realized that, "That could be a sign to who the killer is, but for now let's figure out who's missing."

"Scott, Noah, Eva, Beth, Katie, Sadie and Justin" Harold responded.

"How could they leave with the door locked and where could they have gone to" Trent was puzzled.

"Who knows" Harold said, "One of them is obvious the killer and used the lights as their chance to quickly dispose of a big number of us at once. Via a secret passage somewhere here in the living room."

**Who could the killer possibly be and how are they getting around. What do the numbers means and are they even a clue, or something to throw them off who the real killer is. Is Noah right about everything he said. Could there be more than one killer, could someone else beside the TD crew be inside the mansion. What about the seven that went missing. What happened to them, is one of them truly the killer, if so what is the fate of the other six. FInd out next time in chapter five. Stay tuned daily because chapters dont really take that long to write when you have a lot of free time. Chapter five wont take long at all, just deciding where to end it is the hardest part.**

**Dead: Chris, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Duncan, Chef Hatchet, Gwen, Leshawna**

**Alive: Owen, DJ, Mike, Cameron, B, Brick, Anne Maria, Dakota, Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, Lightning, Ezekiel, Blaineley, Sierra, Staci, Jo, Cody, Zoey,Tyler, Trent, Izzy, Dawn, Sam, Harold**

**Unknown: Justin, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Eva, Scott, and Noah**

**Your guesses to who the killer is:**


	5. Chapter 5: Way to Many Dead

**Chapter five here. I do not own the total drama series. Read then Review. The story is coming to an end, next chapter will be the last**

9:34pm

The remaining 25 campers were all still in the living room.

"It's probably behind the fireplace or behind one of the bookshelves" Sam suggested.

"Well let's search the room" Trent said as he checked the fireplace.

"We'll check this bookshelf" Zoey said, as she and Mike started to pull books from the shelf.

9:45pm

Zoey pulled a red book out of the bookshelf, and instantly the bookshelf slid to the right, revealing a brick wall.

"So much for this secret passage" Mike sighed.

Zoey pressed her hand against it, her hand went through it. "Its only a curtain to look like a brick wall" Zoey said, as she tore the sheet down. A dark hallway was on the other side.

9:46pm

Trent found something near the top of the fireplace. It was a button, he pressed it, the fireplace opened and a dark staircase led downward.

"So we have to secret passages" Jo said.

"Which one did the killer take" Cameron wondered.

"We'll have to split up and search them both" Harold suggested.

They were scared but they went along with it anyway. seven people went down the stairs, seven people went down the hallway and the other nine stayed in the living room to keep an eye out.

9:47pm

"Good luck and be careful" Dakota said to Sam before he left.

"I will, and you to" Sam replied, as they gave each other a hug.

With that everyone separated into their three teams.

9:50pm

The stairway, Trent led the way, followed by Lindsay, Harold, Izzy, Sam, Geoff, Jo in that order.

They continued down the stairs, with only very dim fire lit torches leading the way.

9:52pm

"Hey, wait up, I see something on the stairs" Trent whispered.

Lindsay and Harold peeked over his shoulder and saw something large and blocking the stairs. It didn't move, they couldn't tell what it was because of the shadows. Trent moved closer while the others stayed where they were.

Trent took a torch so he could get a better look. He knelt down beside whatever it was and looked at it. Blue and black is what he saw.

He then gasped, "It's a body" Trent said, as he did the sign of the cross.

"Aw, the killer struck again" Harold said.

"Afraid so" Trent said. "Let's keep going and hope no one else suffered."

Everyone looked down at the body as they passed it, it was Eva.

They continued down the stairs.

Hallway 9:53pm

Bridgette, Tyler, Dawn, Brick, Cody, Mike, Zoey followed the hallway.

Not in this order.

Ghostface was sneaking up from behind them. A rope in hand. The killer inside the Ghostface custom was very glad that the floor boards didn't creek and they had the perfect skills to be quiet.

They approached the person bringing up the rear and carefully slid the rope around their neck. The person tried to scream, but the killer pulled the rope tighter to cut off their voice pipes.

The person desperately hoped some would turn around and see what was happening. But everyone else kept moving forward.

They disappeared around a corner, leaving the killer and his victim alone. The killer quickly pulled tighter, the person slowly lost consciousness and fell to the floor dead.

The killer slipped the rope back into their pocket and headed in the opposite direction.

The six remaining people found a pair of stairs and followed them up, their were four pairs of them, then they found a dead end.

Bridgette felt around the wall, she pressed on a brick and the wall opened up and everyone walked into a bedroom.

"We're back here" Tyler whimpered.

"At least we know how the killer got Gwen" Bridgette said, as she glanced at the head on the door.

"Wait guys I feel one of us is missing" Dawn said.

The six of them look around and notice the seventh one of them is missing.

"Where's Cody" Brick asked looking back down the stairway.

"I hope he didn't get lost" Brick said.

"Or worse" Tyler whimpered.

"We have to go back and find him" Zoey said.

"But what about the others" Bridgette pondered.

"We could split up again" Brick suggested.

"No we have to stick together" Mike insisted.

"Much luck it did for us, losing Cody" Tyler said.

""How about you die" Ghostface suggested.

"No, no we don't want to die" Zoey gasped as sees Ghostface appear from the secret passage. He held a bloody knife in their hands.

"Yikes" Tyler gasped.

"Now, who's first" Ghostface demanded.

"Run" Tyler said.

Tyler quickly ran through the open door and disappeared leaving everyone else in the room with Ghostface.

9:43pm

Sitting in the living room was Lightning, DJ, Dakota, Cameron, Owen, Ezekiel, Sierra, Blaineley, Anne Maria, B, Staci.

"I'm like so petrified" Owen shrieked.

"You're not alone" DJ whimpered.

"Guys, it will be okay" Sierra insisted.

"Not with a psycho killer on the lose" DJ insisted.

"Well hopefully the others will find everyone else safely" Sierra said.

"I doubt it" Blaineley said, "Knowing our current luck, they're probably all dead by now."

"Well no one asked you" Sierra grumbled.

The lights go out again.

"Not again, I'm petrified of the dark" Owen shrieked.

"Me to" DJ screamed.

2 minutes 29 seconds later, the lights come back on.

"How do they keep doing that" Cameron was puzzled.

"Guys look" Dakota screamed.

Everyone looked around.

"Leshawna was wrong about its gone too far" Owen shrieked. "Now is."

In the room lie six more dead people.

"They struck down five more of our friends" Owen continued. "What do we do?"

"Come down" Anne Maria said, she looked over and saw her boyfriend as one of the victims. "Lightning no."

She screamed and ran over to him.

"Why does the killer keep targeting us for" Owen shrieked.

"Guys com down, we can't do anything for them now, all we can do is stay strong for ourselves" Cameron said, being the strong one, even though he was horrified inside.

"Well at least we know two things" Dakota said.

"And what's that" Cameron asked?

"Zoey's theory of the killer only targeting the original 25" Dakota said, "And that now, Lightning, Staci, Blaineley, Sierra, DJ and Ezekiel can't be the killers"

"It is good, but our number has just dwindled a great amount" Cameron said, busting a hole in her thought.

"There are now 16 dead people" Owen added.

Lightning, Staci, and Blaineley had all been stabbed in the head while Sierra, Ezekiel, and DJ were stabbed in the heart. Blood slowly oozing from the wounds as they lay dead.

"So now there are what 24 of us alive" Anne Maria asked through tear filled eyes.

"Yah, it looks like it" Cameron said.

"So which one of us did it" Dakota said.

"I doubt it was any of us" Cameron said, "Both passageways are open after all, so the killer used it while the lights were out."

"Why do you sound so much like the killer" Dakota said.

"What I'm just stating how the killer have worked" Cameron insisted. "I've haven't read every Sherlock homes books for nothing you know."

"At least the killer left the knife behind" Anne Maria said as she pulled walked over to Staci and pulled it from her head. "Ewe Staci brains" she complained dropping the knife.

"Well I'm going to check it for finger prints" Cameron said. "After all whoever did this is probably not smart enough to wear gloves as their doing this."

Cameron bent down and picked the knife up, "Dakota do you have your finger kit."

Dakota handed it to him.

Cameron dusted it and found no fingerprints. "Well everyone's wrong sometimes."

"We're back to step one it looks like" Dakota stated.

"Wait did anyone see this" Owen panicked pointing to behind the couch.

Dakota, Anne Maria, Cameron and B walked over and checked behind it. A seventh body.

"Aw poor kid" Anne Maria said.

"Poor Cody is right" Cameron said.

"That means, Zoey, Mike and other might be in trouble" Cameron said.

"We need to help them" Owen said, mustering up some courage.

The four of them ran down the hallway.

Leaving the living room completely empty.

10:04pm

Tyler continued to run down the hall, he slid down the railing and to the living room.

He knocked on the doors, screaming for help. "Cameron, Lightning, DJ, help" he screamed.

No one answered, he tried the doors, they opened. Tyler didn't really guess why he just ran in and found and empty room.

He looked around and saw more dead bodies. "Aw this can't be happening" Tyler said, grabbing his head.

He turned around and ran out the doors and into the chest of Ghostface.

10:04pm

The Stairway.

The six people, Trent leading the way. He turns around and sees he's completely alone. The other five were nowhere in sight.

"Harold, Lindsay, Jo, Izzy, Geoff, Sam" Trent called "where are you."

"Trent" he heard a familiar voice call.

"Who's there" Trent asked?

"Down here" they called.

Trent followed the stairs until he came to a room.

"Trent help" the person called.

Trent walked into the room, he looked over and a table. He gasped to see Katie and Sadie stacked up on it, blood all around the and on the table. Trent could also see something long on the floor. He walked over for a closer look and puked. It was a long intestine.

"What's wrong with this sicko" Trent said, covering his mouth.

"Trent" he heard a faint voice say.

Trent kept going as he walked into another room.

"Trent is that you" the voice said again.

Trent looked up and saw Noah tied to the wall.

"Noah" Trent ran over to him, dropping the torch that went out as soon it hit the floor. "What happened to you?"

Noah was up against the wooden wall, tied up to it with his ankles and wrists. He also had several stab wounds al l over his torso.

"The killer" Noah choked out.

"Who is it" Trent begged as he tried to pull the rope from his Noah's wrist.

"It's, it's..." Noah lowered his head and closed his eyes. He was dead.

"NO" Trent said as he slammed his fists against Noah.

"Trent are you there" another voice said.

Trent turned around and saw someone standing there.

Room 1 10:05pm

Dakota, Cameron, Owen, B, and Anne Maria race through the hall and up the stairs.

"Zoey, Mike, Brick, Dawn" Cameron called as he led the way.

"Cameron" Zoey called.

The five of them ran up and found the other five awaiting them in room 1.

"Zoey, Mike" Cameron huffed as he breathed, "You're okay."

"Barely" Zoey said, "The killer was here and almost got us."

"Well you guys were a lot luckier than us" Dakota said.

"What do you mean" Dawn asked?

"Sierra, Blaineley, DJ, Ezekiel, and Lightning are dead" Anne Maria yelled.

"Where's Tyler" Owen asks?

"He ran out and the killer followed him" Brick said.

"We have to go after them" Owen panicked.

10:08pm

"How'd we get separated" Harold asked? "Trent was right in front of us."

"I don't know dude, but we have to keep looking" Geoff said.

The five of them had somehow gotten separated, it could have been when Izzy stopped and watched a bug crawl up a wall.

The five of them walked down the stairs and came to the first room where they saw Katie and Sadie. They continued into the next room where they saw Noah.

"Did Trent come this way" Lindsay panicked.

"I hope not" Harold confessed as he continued to lead.

They found a hallway and walked down it.

They came to a room with a light on. They stopped when they heard voices.

"How can it be you" Trent pleaded.

"Trent's in there with the killer" Geoff whispered.

"We have to help" Izzy added. She was about to go in when Harold held her back.

"Because, I couldn't let Chris reveal my secret to the world" Ghostface said.

"But you don't seem like the one who would go on a murdering spree" Trent said.

"Well it doesn't matter now, especially what else Chris had done" Ghostface continued. "And since you've seen my identity, you cannot live to forgo this tail. Just like these two."

"No Please" Trent begged.

The five of them could hear the persons voice, but none could put a finger on who it was. Then they heard the sound of a stabbing.

"Trent" Izzy screamed.

Ghostface heard her and quickly dashed through a door and disappeared.

Izzy and the other four rounded the corner and found Trent against the wall with a single stab wound in his heart.

On the other side of the room was door half open.

"Harold, why'd you stop us, we could have saved him" Izzy shouted.

"We would have ended up like him" Harold said, "If we interrupted.

"Trent's not the only one in here" Geoff said.

The others looked over and saw Tyler and Beth against the wall.

Bullet holes in their heads.

"Way to many people are dying man" Geoff screamed.

"What are we goanna do" Lindsay panicked.

"We have to regroup with everyone else and figure this out" Harold said.

"Let's go after the killer and try and stop him" Izzy demanded as she bolted through the door and up the stairs.

"Izzy wait" Harold yelled as he and the other three chased after her. They ran up the stairs and through an already open door. They were in a hallway, they turn look just to the left and see Duncan's body.

"Izzy" Harold yelled.

Izzy and the killer were nowhere in sight.

**Wow lots of deaths, how many again, 22 was it. How many more will fall before the end. The last chapter, chapter six shall tell the tale of who the killer is. EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED.**

**Dead: Chris, Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Chef Hatchet, Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Cody, Lightning, Staci, Blaineley, Sierra, DJ, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Trent, Beth and Tyler**

**Alive: Dakota, Cameron, Owen, Anna Maria, B, Brick, Dawn, Bridgette, Zoey, Mike, Lindsay, Jo, Harold, Sam**

**Unkown: Scott, Justin, Izzy**

**So who's the killer. What leads do you have to figure it out, because know matter who yah guess, it will be someone you least expect. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Revealing

**The final chapter. Chapter 6: the killer is revealed. Who can it be. It can be confusing as a warning. Read then review. I do not own the total drama series.**

10:10pm Room 1

"So where and what do we do" Zoey pleaded.

"We have to go after Tyler and make sure he's okay" Owen shrieked.

"Okay fine lets go" Bridgette urged.

They were about to leave when Ghostface appeared in the door way dragging a lifeless Izzy by her hair.

Everyone screamed.

They turned around and were about to use the secret passageway when a second Ghostface came bounding through it and stabbed Anne Maria in the gut.

Ghostface two pulled the knife out then slit her throat. She fell to the floor holding her neck as the blood slowly oozed on her hand and onto the floor.

"There are two" Owen shrieked.

"What do we do" Bridgette panicked.

Ghostface number one got pushed forward and they fell on their stomach.

They looked up and saw Scott standing there.

"Hurry you fools" Scott demanded.

Everyone took this as their cue and ran. They ran out of the bedroom.

Ghostface number one got up and rubbed their stomach.

"Damn they escaped" number one said.

"I know, let's go pay them a visit" number two said.

They both disappeared down the stairway as the wall reclosed the passageway.

10:24pm

Jo, Lindsay, Geoff and Harold had searched nearly everywhere for Izzy, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"She's just vanished" Jo said.

"And we haven't seen a sign of the others in over an thirty minutes" Geoff added.

They walked down the hall in search of someone. Then someone stepped from around the corner of another hall.

"Hey have you seen anyone else" Harold asked them?

"No I haven't" the person said. "You're looking for Izzy right."

"Yah, how'd you know" Lindsay asked?

"I heard you guys calling her name, I hope the killer hasn't caught her" the person said.

"I hope not" Geoff said, putting an arm around the person, "I thought that…"

The person took out a knife and stabbed Geoff in the forehead. He died instantly.

Jo, Lindsay or Harold ran down the hall. The killer quickly whipped out a pistol and shot three point blanks. Two missed, the third hit its target.

The victim went crashing down with a bullet in the back of their head.

"Jo" Lindsay screamed.

"We have to go" Harold said, "We have to warn the others of who the killer is."

Lindsay followed Harold as the killer watched them leave.

"Guys why yah screaming" Sam said as he turned a corner.

"Sam am I glad to see you" the killer fooled.

"What's wrong" Sam said.

"Lindsay and Harold just killed Jo and Geoff" the killer said.

"They tagged teamed, their the killers" Sam said in surprise.

"Yes, wait, I'm the killer" the killer said.

"You the killer, yah right" Sam said, "I would never believe that you would be the killer."

"Well is this evidence enough for yah" the killer said, putting the knife into Sam's chest, where his heart is. "Game over for you." The killer smiled and walked off with a blood soaked knife in hand.

10:25pm

B, Cameron, Owen, Scott, Brick, Dawn, Bridgette, Zoey, and Mike ran into the front room where the main door was.

Owen charges the door and tries with all his might to open it. It didn't budge.

"Damn door" Scott said.

Lindsay and Harold come running in. "Guys are we glad to see you."

"Are we glad to see you to as well Zoey" Zoey said.

"Where's Sam, Jo and Geoff" Brick panicked.

"They're dead" Lindsay squealed.

"Tyler and Izzy to" Bridgette added.

"Izzy's dead" Harold gulped.

"So I'm guessing we're the only ones alive" Scott said.

"Wait what about Justin" Dakota spoke up.

"He has to be the killer" Harold said.

"No I'm not the killer" Justin said walking in.

"Where have you been all this time" Zoey barked.

"When the lights went off I" he fell over dead with a knife in his back.

Ghostface stood over him and pulled the knife out.

"Who are you" Harold screams.

"The dead come back to life" Ghostface number one said.

"Let me show you guys how we killed Alejandro shall we" Ghostface two said. They took a painting and through it to the floor. Their was big red button behind it.

"Let's demonstrate" number one said, pressing the button.

A hole appeared in the wall next to the button. An axe came spiraling out of it. They survivors didn't have time to see it coming as it came and pinned B in the head. He fell over dead.

"I'm getting tired of chasing you guys" Ghostface two said. "Let's finish you guys off now." They took out a pistol and shot three bullets, killing two people. Scott got one in the eye, Owen got his in the stomach then one in the lung.

Then out of no where smoke filled the room. No one could see anything.  
"Het what's going on" Harold demanded.

The smoke cleared away a few second later.

The smoke cleared, Ghostfaces still stood where they were and the campers were all still alive.

"What's with the smoke" Brick asked?

They ignored the question.

"I think it's about time we revealed ourselves" number one said.

"I think your right" two said, but before we do.

"You can be first" two said.

Ghostface one and two stripped their masks, gloves and cloaks, but kept their knives poised.

The remaining nine survivors were shocked.

"But you were dead" Cameron said. "We saw you."

"Corn syrup" DJ said.

"Why you two" Harold demanded.

"Well for me" DJ said, "I did it for revenge. I had to kill Chris, like you guys for exposing our secrets. But he said he was goanna take away my million dollars and use it for season six. And more importantly, I never had a course in Egypt. Chris set all that up, he even went as far as maiming and hurting animals. Yah my accident was an accident, but he used that to further his evil plot. And to top things off, this is really what got me mad, he said he'd frame my momma for conspiracy if I didn't hand over my money" he concluded.

"That is big dirt" Zoey said.

"Yah but why kill us" Harold demanded.

"I can tell you that" Beth interrupted. "Well we really didn't want to."  
"What do mean" Mike asked?

"Heather saw DJ stab Chris" Beth said, "And from there on, things just fell apart, so after Courtney's murder, we decided that no one could live."

"So you hunted us down and killed us one by one for really nothing" Brick said.

"Yah, that sounds right" DJ said. "Well it doesn't really matter now, because you won't be around long enough to be alive."

DJ reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. He tossed it at them. Brick caught it. He unfolded and read it.

"What's it say" Dawn asked?

"It says help us" Brick responded.

"What do you mean help" Harold demanded.

"This kind of help."

Scott stands up. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun.

"I'm really the killer" Scott said.

"What, so it's not DJ and Beth, no, I told them that if they helped, they could live" Scott said.

"But we saw you get shot" Dakota said in surprise.

"Yah well I'm not dead" Scott said. He raised his shirt up to reveal no gun holes.

"Let me unveil my real partners" Scott said.

Everyone gasped when another ghost face walked out.

They stripped their mask to reveal Blaineley.

"You mean Blaineley was your partner all along" Harold said.

"Yup, that's why we were so confident" Blaineley said.

"But how and why use DJ and Beth" Dakota asked?

"Why, because they were both sitting at the end of the table next to Chris" Scotts huffed. "Somehow Beth saw me stab Chris, and she relayed it back to DJ."

"So we told them if they wanted to live they would do as we said" Blaineley added.

"So they actually didn't kill anyone" Lindsay asked?

"Are you kidding" Scott laughed. "We did all the killing, and it was fun."

"But why kill Chris and the rest of us" Zoey pleaded.

"Why, motives are so cheap these days" Scott grunted. "Enough talk" Scott demanded, "We don't need to say anymore to a bunch of loser that will be dead soon."

"So prepare to die" Blaineley laughed. "I'll wait here while you go get our surprise."

"Okay good" Scott said with a smile as he gave her his gun. She kept it pointed at them while he went and fetched something.

10:43pm

Scott returns with a big box. The survivors gulped when they saw it. By now DJ and Beth were with the others.

While Scott tried to open the box, which was proving difficult for him.

"DJ , Beth" Zoey said. "Did you really do all this."

"We only dressed up in the Ghostface costumes and kept you at bay until Scott was ready to unveil himself" Beth said.

"But how'd you guys switch" Harold asked?

"When the smoke came up, Blaineley switched with me" DJ said. "Beth was still their but she didn't do anything."

"So what did the three numbers mean" Cameron asked?  
"You were right about the 32 thing" DJ said, "Scott and Blaineley wanted 6 people to be alive before they revealed themselves. So they wanted 32 people dead."

"But we spoiled that somehow" Harold said.

"What are we goanna do" Lindsay panicked?

"There is nothing you can do" Blaineley said, over hearing the conversation. "Once we get this thing open, you will all be dead. And the good thing is that we'll be the only survivors, and we'll make it look like Beth and DJ were the real culprits anyway. We planted evidence all over the bodies."

"No please let us live" Zoey pleaded.

"No can do" Blaineley said.

"I know this is a little farfetched" Scott said. "But I think what we're using to kill them is a little over the top, don't yah think."

"No, we have everything under control" Blaineley said.

"Well I don't know" Scott said lifting the top of the box.

The campers couldn't see what was inside because the lid was in the way, but with the crack they could tell it was something silver.

"I mean this is over kill" Scott said as he lifted it out.

The campers gasped.

"We can kill 11 birds with one stone" Blaineley said.

"More like boom" Scott said, as he pointed the bazooka at them.

"Now the end will come soon" Scott cheered as he aimed it.

"Not so fast."

Before anyone could see who that was. Blaineley looked down and saw a silver piece of metal pointing out of her chest.

Scott dropped the bazooka and looked up in time to see Blaineley drop over dead for good.

Scott looked and saw someone with a knife in their hand, someone he thought he had killed.

"I thought you were dead" Scott yelled as he backed away.

"Looks like dajavou to me" Cameron cheered from behind.

"Looks like the table have turned" Harold said.

"Well maybe do a better job of killing me next time" Trent says.

"But I plunged the knife right into your heart" Scott said as he hit a wall.

"No, it looks like you didn't pay attention in biology" Trent said, raising the knife. "You got me in the wrong shoulder."

Trent drove the knife into the left side of Scott and into his heart.

He fell over dead.

Trent grabbed his right side, as it still felt really bad.

"Looks like we live" Trent said as he joined the rest.

"So this whole ordeal is over" DJ asked?

"Yes it is" Harold said.

"So out of 40 people, only a dozen make it to the sequel" Cameron said.

"But you idiot always forget something in movies" Blaineley said as she stood back up. "The killer always returns."

She points her pistol at Trent. "Say your prayers."

A loud explosion can be heard. Blaineley looks down and sees that her entire torso was gone and splattered on the walls behind her. Her head and arms fall.

"Now that's what you get" a mysterious person said.

Everyone looks over and sees that a 13th person had survived, somehow.

"But how" Trent questioned this time.

Gwen walked up to them with a bag.

"Scott tried to kill me, but I out witted him" Gwen said.

"But we saw your head on the door hook" Harold said.

"You mean this one" Gwen pulled a replica head out of her bag. She let the bag fall to the floor.

"Ewe" Lindsay said.

"Here take it" Gwen said, giving it to Trent.

Trent hesitated but took it anyway.

"It's a dummy head" Trent said. "It's made of wax and glue."

"But how'd do that" DJ asked?

"Well this is actually thanks to Harold" Gwen said.

"Me" Harold questioned?

"You're the one who taught Duncan and I how to do this" Gwen said, "Too bad he didn't make it."

Everyone looked down at the floor and memories of their companions filled their minds.

"Well at least we made it" DJ said.

11:06pm

The front doors busted down and police officers charged in.

"Who called for help" DJ asked?

"No one did" Dakota said, "Its my father's tracking chip that he had installed in my head."

"At least we're out of here" Mike said.

"We can leave in pea" Zoey squealed out in pain.

She bent down on her knees holding her side.

Everyone looked over and saw Scott had a gun in his hand and he wasn't fully dead.

A cop ran over and plowed fifty bullets into his head. Silencing him for good. And forever.

"Zoey" Mike screamed. Mike knelt down next to her life draining body.

Zoey coughed up blood.

"Zoey no, you cant leave me" Mike pleaded.

"Good bye" Zoey said.

She closed her eyes.

**10 YEARS LATER.**

**The remaining twelve campers escaped with their lives. Leaving behind the past and memories of good friends. They all made it back to their families and lived a happy life. Especially knowing that they wouldn't have to do another season or have their secrets revealed.**

**An investigation was performed. The police and government examined every bit of the mansion. They found that Chris was in fact going to release the campers secrets. They found all the evidence they needed to link Scott and Blaineley to the murders, and Beth and DJ did none of it. **

**As for the bodies, they were each buried in the Toronto cemetery. Where a new section was made, a part for the Total Drama people who lost their lives. They were buried there and the surviving campers would visit it on every holiday and remember the ones that had died in such a horrible way. And the feds kept the secrets secret and never accused them of any wrong doing, they through the index cards in the furnace and they were burned to ashes. **

**All except Scott and Blaineley's where there's were cremated and sent to a pets cemetery.**

** As for each person individually. **

** Trent had his wound looked at and token care of. He is now a professional musician, touring all over the world. Playing his guitar and making big bucks for all people of all nationalities. After losing Izzy, Trent felt down for years. But he finally found an old friend and got back together with her. Gwen and Trent now own a home of their own in Montreal where Gwen has a job of being an artist. The two have two kids. The other remaining survivors all get free tickets to all of Trent's shows.**

** After filing out all the paper work with the feds to prove his innocence. DJ devoted all his time in being a veterinarian. Instead of hurting animals, he cures and helps them. He shares the passion with his new wife that he had gotten to know even better after the ordeal. Bridgette devoted her time in helping her husband DJ with veterinary work. But she also teaches adolescents how to surf. The two currently live in Florida with their two year old daughter.**

** After finding that each other had so much in common with each other. They invited their families and friends together and got married. Beth and Cameron found they share a wonderful life together. Cameron being a professional computer programmer and Beth being a high school science teacher. And after a few years they now have a twin boys. **

** One became a professional model and is on the cover of every beauty and fashion magazine for nine years running. While the other leads troops into battle as he is the leader and the highest ranked general in the army. Dakota and Brick spend much time from each other but they keep in contact with each other weekly, and having no children makes it a lot easier as well. **

** Losing Zoey was the worst thing that could have happen to him. Even all his personalities seemed com and neglected as he continued to soak. But someone lifted his spirits and brought a sun sized amount of light into his life. Dawn and Mike are now together, forever. Mike sees a therapist every week to keep his personalities from popping out, and he takes pills that will also help with it. Even though Chester pops out every once and a while. With Dawn at his side, the two had become a pair of professional doctors. They go to and from work together. They do surgery and other major necessities of a doctor together. Even though Mike does have a small spot where he never forgets about Zoey. With Dawn, his two year old baby boy and his three year old baby girl, he has all the happiness he will ever need.**

** The remaining two never broke up and their relationship has grown 1000 times stronger. Lindsay models with Dakota but only does it on the side as she is a national and big sensation with clothes designing. Everything she creates is a national hit in stores, from head to toe and further. Harold was called into NASA and is one of the highest ranked people there, he helps create and drive space shuttles. He also helps with the work in the nuclear division. Brick and Harold see each other regularly there. With three kids and a mansion of their own, they're living pretty well. **

**THE END**

** With every year that passes, the memories the gone have been remembered by the twelve that shall never forget them. **

**How was the story. Was it or not what you were thinking. Did it leave you second guessing many times. How did yah like the ending how i said how their lives were after the incodent. I'm thinking of writing something sad, the hole Dawn/Mike/Zoey thing gave me the inspiration.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
